


【贾正】藏

by mlekoPolk



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-02
Updated: 2018-12-02
Packaged: 2019-09-05 14:42:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16812724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mlekoPolk/pseuds/mlekoPolk





	【贾正】藏

-

我是想侵犯他的坏人。

-

他是个十足的问题少年。他自小有轻微的自闭症，他不爱跟常人讲话，只会把自己隐藏起来。

虽然他有着少年模样，但骨子里却还是个小孩模样。跟别人说话时，他也只会支支吾吾说几句嗯，从不回一个完整的话语。

-

他是个问题少年，但我却看上他了。  
有人问，他就是个问题少年，怎么会配得上我。

他是问题少年，而我是个喜欢问题少年的坏人，何来不配？

-

他背着书包从学校走出来了。我知道，他每天回家必定会经过那个小巷。而我将会在那里，

侵犯他。

我跟在他身后，“踏踏 踏踏”的脚步声也丝毫没有让他起疑心，他拐进那个小巷。

我紧跟随后。

这是一个没有人的小巷，阴黑黑的。“嘀嗒嘀嗒...”时不时还会有不知从何而来的水滴的掉落声。

-

我粗暴的拽过他的手，将他反转过来，抵在墙壁。同样，在他还没惊讶出声时，我便吻上他的唇，粗暴的撬开他的贝齿，汲取里面的香甜。

“呜唔...”他捶打着我的胸膛。

他知道的，这样的小力度根本对我没用。但他还是无力的捶打着。

我吻上他的颈脖，轻咬着他的喉结，他也不禁呻吟起来。他喊着不要不要。但我，没有答应他。

他被我吻着软了腿，跌坐下来。

我本想在这把他给侵犯了，但我不愿让他受委屈。毕竟这地，实在阴凉。

-

我抱着他，回了我的秘密基地。他窝在我胸前的时候，身子在哆嗦。他是真的怕，但他不敢出声。

我把他安放在床上，用铁铐禁锢他。我还给他系了条红色丝带，遮住了他所有的视线。我拿出那收藏已久的猫尾，听说人越兴奋小尾巴会摇的越欢快呢。

我好想看看待会他会怎么样。

我从后背绕过帮他系上，伏上他的身侧，往他的耳根子吹了一口气，“乖，待会才是重头戏。”

-

我往针管里注上甘油，接上透明导管。我翻开他小穴的软肉，把导管插进去。他不舒服地呜的一声，扭动那双纤细的腿。我恶意拍了一下他的臀，“别动。”他忍着，不敢出声。

我按压灌肠器的球囊，将甘油全数输入到他的后穴里。柔滑粘稠的液体让他感到不适。开腔一丝奶声，“唔...好...好胀”

我没有理会他，注完以后插上肛塞。未经人事的他受不了这等，但他被我架着，只能被迫忍耐。我附上他白皙嫩滑的身子，给他印上专属我的吻痕。

-

差不多了。

是时候取下来了。“啵”的一声肛塞被我从他的后穴拿出，里面的甘油也经不住的全部喷射出来。

空虚感...后穴的空虚感...

“呜呜...要...”

“要什么？”我故意挑逗着他。

“我..要...要你”小孩当然不知道怎么说，他什么都不懂，他现在只想要我去帮他。

“好啊”我勾唇一笑。我解开铁铐，他伸手，想让我抱他。我没有如他的意，而是让他躺平，我俯下身去看他的小穴。刚被灌肠的干干净净，却又因被撩拨而流出淫水，浸满床单。

我吮吸他下面流出的淫水，不同于他们说的那样脏，他真的好甜。他被我弄的脸泛桃色，眼角划过一丝晶莹的泪光，嘴里发出嗯嗯啊啊的呻吟。

我知道，那是他情动了。

我拉开裤链，早已硬到透顶的性器弹了出来，直插今日他的小穴。后入的姿势再加上他被蒙上看不见而更加刺激，“啊...呜呜啊哈好痛..”他叫苦不迭。

我将他翻了个身，解开他的红带。他的脸满是情欲，流着生理泪水，嘴角还残留着刚刚渗入被单的津液。“呜啊..不...不要...求...求你住手”我用力冲撞着他，他说着断断续续的话向我求情。

我是狩猎者，而他是猎物。狩猎者永远不会放走任何求情的猎物。我也是一样。我抽出来，更深的插入。变了调的呻吟让我知道我碰到他的敏感点，我狠狠的抽插，肆意胀大我的性器让他更加兴奋。

他的小尾巴在激烈的摇动，“宝贝，你的小尾巴在动耶。你是不是很兴奋啊。”我挑逗着他，让他愈加感到羞耻，红了耳根红了脸颊。“不...没..没有...”

他的铃口颤颤巍巍的抖出一点白浊，我恶意堵住。“嗯...难受..放...开我”他明明求着要我放开，却又死死抓住我的衣服。我磨搓着他性器的凹痕，使他浪叫不已。我把他的手架在我的脖子上，快速地撞击，像是要把两颗精囊也共同插进他那淫荡的小穴里。

“嗯啊啊！”我松开他的性器，大力抽插一下将全部精液射入他的小穴。他也一同释放出来。我抽出性器，蜜穴里面的精液还连着一起流了出来。床上一片淫靡，泥泞不堪。全是我和他留下的痕迹。

“我..我知..知道了..你..你是坏人”身下的人喘着粗气，喃喃道。

-

“是啊我当然是坏人啊”

“我是想把你永远藏起来不让任何人看到的坏人。”


End file.
